Brothers in Blood
by John Steiner
Summary: Two Brothers share more than a family trait.


Brothers in Blood

"It is my honor, and pleasure, on this night to night to these two young men these rewards."

The elderly military man spoke to the entire crowd envited to the ceremony that evening. Even to such an old officer, it was always a pleasure to see new men with such valor.

"Both of these men have distinguished themselves in the line of duty, risked their lives in attempts to save those of others, and have performed beyond what is required. For this, I am proud t present this Distinguished Service Cross to Rhem Tagwood and Ferish Trilenem."

Rhem and Ferish exchanged glances, sensing each other's joy and happiness. The two had forever been like brothers, inseparable and forever partners. They both made their way to the fore of the stage, and stood at attention in front of their commander.

"Congratulations, boys."

"Thank you sir." Both of the recipitants said, each receiving the cross on their blue and gray uniform.

Clapping began soft at first, then flooded into a thunderous storm of people giving their standing ovations. Rhem hugged Ferish, his scarred hands clasping the ceremonial armor they had donned, never had they been so happy in their entire lives. Two weeks before, they had been hungry, wounded, and fatigued, but they pushed on through the battles with the Eastern Conclave. Several times their lives had been in great danger, and the thought of losing one another was unbearable, but the two friends pulled through, as they always did. Now, they were receiving the highest honor their government could bestow; the thought brought tears to their eyes.

"Too bad our families couldn't be here for this." Ferish whispered in Rhem's ear.

"Like either of our parents would care. Come on, we have a reception to attend." Replied Rhem.

In the hall of the Royal Mansion, the Mayor held a feast for the decorated heroes. Upon the silk covered table were served stuffed pig, turkey, potatoes, and most of all; wine. Candles lit every inch of the stone room and people gathered from the entire town to take part in the feast. Three enormous tables sat side by side where villagers and noblemen alike would come and converse.

"This is great, huh?" Rhem almost yelled at Ferish, taking a bite of a turkey leg.

"Oh yes, but it is a little loud." Ferish yelled back.

Pushing his chair out from behind him, Rhem rose and walked over to Ferish, placing his mouth next to Ferish's ear.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight and we can celebrate our achievements in private?" Rhem suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll see you tonight." Agreed Ferish.

The evening drew to a close, and people began to leave the celebration, filled with wine and grub. The sun began to drop below the horizon, shedding moments of beautiful golden sunshine, only to be broken by the coming night.

Rhem began to set his dinner table for a light supper. Placed on the fancy red cloth, plates with steaming soup and crisp, warm crackers awaited their guests. Candlelight glinted off the silver cups filled with wine as Rhem waited for the arrival of Ferish, yet he never came. Only taking his time, he probably forgot. Rhem slipped on his shoes, took up his coat for warmth in the cold fall night, and strode into the street towards his neighbor's house.

The dirt road was not at all kind to Rhem's soft sandals, nor was the cold, gusty wind to his face, but Rhem was comforted in anticipation of spending time with his life-long friend. Ferish's house showed light flickering out the paned window, and shone under the door. Rhem approached and knocked lightly three times.

"Hello? Ferish are you there?"

No answer came, but a stirring could be heard inside.

"Ferish I know you're in there..."

Rhem opened the door, and a cold filled his body of which nature could not create. Tables were thrown across the room; cabinets overturned, and blood pooled in the center of the desecrated living room. The blood did belong to Ferish.

But Rhem began to wish it had.

The body of a young women lay on a red-stained carpet in the center of the room with two large bite holes in her neck, allowing the crimson blood to flow onto the floor. Above the murdered maiden stood the figure of Ferish, his pale face staring at Rhem, his blood-red lips open in surprise.

"F... Ferish?"

Rhem could hardly speak the name. Everything he hated, everything he loved; all he had feared and all he had trusted lay before him in a being of contrasts, a brother- a murderer. Rhem's heart turned cold and his mind spun in a ghastly daze.

"W... Why?"

"All is not as it seems, Rhem." Ferish stepped towards him, speaking soothing words. But Rhem staggered backwards in fear, his eyes boring into the face of a companion, and that of an evil.

"Rhem, we're... we're like brothers. Trust me." Ferish promised.

But how could he? How could Rhem take the hand of a killer? But it wasn't, it was the hand of a friend, Ferish. It was still the man he knew all so well, the person who had always been there, the man whom had never let him down, and Rhem began to stagger toward Ferish.

Ferish reached out with a mighty arm and pulled Rhem close to him, holding his neck, staring him eye to eye. Ferish could hear the fearful breaths Rhem took, he could see in the eyes unexplainable emotion, as Rhem's own heart tore him apart.

"Forgive me, brother." Ferish whispered, tightening his grip; wrenching the life from a childhood comrade. Rhem choked and gagged, but never noticed it himself; his mind was caught in the paradox of forgiveness and hate, a decision he would never have the chance to make.

Ferish effortlessly threw the body of his fellow on the floor, and began to walk towards his own dinner, when suddenly a new feeling swept over him, an unexplored emotion, pulling him in a direction he could not understand. After a few seconds of confusion, Ferish looked to the body of his fallen chum, searching for an answer to such madness.

Ferish's breath stopped for a second as he came to startling a realization. He saw the same emotion in Rhem's eyes; love.

Ferish was reduced to his knees, staring at his hands. These hands; the same that had helped Rhem when he was cheerless, the same hands that brought about his death.

A lifetime of companionship ended in an instant by my impulse, by my evils. What have I become?

In his perplexed state of turmoil, Ferish gathered up Rhem's body and began to take him to his own house. Ferish didn't feel the night wind, he could not feel the cold, hard rocks cutting open his flesh at his feet, he only felt confusion and regret.

Rhem's body was placed upon the set dining table, and Ferish took up the chair that would have been his in a dinner for two. His head sat in agitated hands, as tears filled his eyes. Ferish could bear the sight of Rhem's body before him, yet he yearned to speak to him, or just hear his voice one last time. After Ferish had shed enough tears, he glanced and saw a rose in a glass vase, the morning sun touching only the very tip of the red velvety pedal. He could almost hear the prayer Rhem would say to fallen soldiers in the midst of their death.

May your sins be washed away as your soul is bathed in the light from the heavens. And may your heart, mind, and spirit depart from their mortal shadows and embrace sun, which is the light, which is salvation.

And so Ferish stood, and embraced his inseparable friend for a final time. His tears splashing on Rhem's young face.

Then, for the first time, Ferish embraced the morning light, alone.


End file.
